The Downward Spiral
by Sara A.W
Summary: The first installment of the Life Possession Collection. Contains Sara Pezzini and other TopCow characters including AB characters. WARNING: Complete AB crossoverno Witchblade. R&R Please.
1. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**  


  
I quickly put my knife with the small trace of blood back into its sheath. I thought that vampires bled more. I didn't even see any come from his neck. Didn't feed tonight I guess. Or was it something else? I shrugged it off.   
I started walking faster and faster to try and get on the stairs. Had to hype myself up for it, once again.  
"Sara," I heard him call out from the room, "Sara, I think you would like to know where your sister is, no?"  
I turned around and was completely surrendered. I would have to stay. Geez.  
I rolled my eyes, sighed, and then said, "yes, Jean-Claude, I'd like to know." I raised my hands, palms up, close to my chest as if I had given up. "Spill it please."  
"Will you first come back into this room? Nothing is carried on outside unless it is something the audience can see." He motioned for me to step around him. Did I trust him? No.  
"If you have anything to say to me, just say it now. Otherwise, I'll figure it out all on my own."  
"Whatever you would like." He started stepping closer to the door and then just shut it. He shut it right in my face! How rude!  
I stomped back to the door and yanked it open. The people on the furthest row back looked at me until I pointed the finger at them, then their attention turned back to the show. There's nothing quite like being rude to make me feel better.  
When I stepped back into the room, Jean-Claude had a huge menacing smile on his face like he was pleased. He did it on purpose. Damn.  
"Now, Ms. Pezzini. Our friend, Killian, has been challenged by a very powerful vampire."  
He was wearing an elegant white laced-up shirt that revealed a cross scar on his chest. His skin was almost the color of ivory. His eyes were the beautiful tone of a sapphire. Deep shining jewels, they were. Yes, I looked into his eyes without him taking me under. I didn't think he could take me under, but then I didn't know him that well. His hair was almost jet black down to his shoulders set in curls. He should be feminine looking, but for some reason, he was masculine. Scrumptious, no doubt. He feels as though he is 400 years old. Maybe less, but nothing more. He's powerful, but not that powerful.  
Before he continued the story, he wanted to get comfortable. He found the nearest chair and sat in it with one graceful movement. Did all vampires do that or was it just tricks to the mind? Has Killian been playing mind tricks on me? If yes, why? It's not like I am wooed by him. He actually makes me sick sometimes. I quit paying attention to Jean-Claude for a few seconds. I think he noticed because I heard him say, "Sara, are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Continue please."  
"This master calls herself a Nubian Princess. She believed at one time that both her and her 'people' could take over everything, but that failed miserably. Now, she wants you because she believes that the combination of your and her power could give her enough, let's say enough strength, to take over all of the creatures of the night. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, she wants me to help her take captive of the world. To get me, she snatched my sister, real fucking brave."  
"If you actually think about it, Ms. Pezzini, it was very courageous of her. She knows your power. She knows the extent to which you would go to get a family member back. She knows just what your sister means to you."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I felt like raising my hand in front of his face, but I fought the urge. "Want to tell me where her daytime resting place is? Or is it like illegal for vampires to give up vampires? Is there some code in the vampire killing book about it?"  
He smiled as if I had said something amusing, then his face just went blank. His face was just a puzzle. I wonder if anyone has ever tried to piece it together? I'd like to, but I've got far too many vampires already trying to climb into my bed. I don't want nor do I need another one.  
I started walking near a table on the right side of the room to try to keep my mind off him.  
"I can just feel your power on my tongue. Taste it." He raised his head to me as if he didn't recognize me, not even after all our talking. "You are not like other necromancers. You seem as though," he briefly paused, if searching for a word, "more. What exactly are you?"  
"I didn't come here to play 20 questions with you, Jean-Claude. I want to know where my sister is. If you have the answer, say it. If not, I'm leaving now!" I slammed my fist on the table.  
He shrugged and said, "I can't give it away because I do not know myself."  
Once again, I turned my back on him and walked out the door. In the corner of my mind was the thought of the gun I was leaving behind. I must not have wanted it that bad. Or was it the vampire in that room? Or the one in the other room? I didn't want to face either vampire anymore tonight. Not to mention ever again. But the night changes and day comes and then leaves, and the bloodsuckers come back. Damn.  



	2. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**  


  
I rushed down the stairs of the Circus of the Damned. Past all those little kids and their parents. Past all the vampires and lycanthropes dressed in costumes.  
I quickly ran out of the building. Ran away from the smell of cotton candy and popcorn. Never had I ever wanted to throw up over that smell. I guess it's the thought of those poor children being dragged there and seeing it in person. If they only knew the truth.  
My black '96 jeep was the second car in the first row. Killian must be somewhat important to let me get this close up front. Or maybe he's just having sex with the owner of the building. Isn't that Jean-Claude? Change subject Sara.  
I'm okay with homosexuality. I'm just not into thinking about two guys having sex. Not my cup of tea. Turn the radio on.  
I switched the knob back and forth. From the 81.2 FM to however further it goes and nothing was on that I would actually want to listen to. Maybe I actually wanted to think for a change. No. Thinking makes me remember that my sister is missing. Oh God. Radio!  
The trip back to my hotel room kept me thinking of the bad things. Nothing good ever happens to me. Why am I bitching? This is the life God gave me. This is the life I have to live. Either get on the bandwagon, or get left behind. My dad's favorite quote. I smiled to myself.  
It's been over twenty years since my dad passed away. A rogue vampire tore out his throat on one of his many legendary searches. This one definitely went into history. The unsinkable had sunk. The highest has fallen. Life just hasn't been the same for my sister, my mom, and I.  
I went inside the luxurious hotel with my bag in hand and my one gun left in its holster and the other empty. The building was so not what I was expecting. The walls were a pale tan color but the chandler was gorgeous. Almost breathtaking. Crystal was everywhere. The ceiling, the floor, the doors. Jesus. How the hell could I afford this? Oh yes. I remember.  
I walked over to the corner wall with the waiting table. I still had no idea what room I was sleeping in. The 'boss' hadn't told me. He only gave me the Jeep and the keys through a servant of his or something to that affect. Nice way to know someone will take care of you.  
I dropped my bag on the floor and placed both of my hands on the table simultaneously. The clerk looked at me like I was stupid. The look was enough to make me move my hands. His voice was high pitched. Almost squeaky.   
"Ms., may I help you?"  
His brown eyes looked me up and down in disgust. I suppose it's so fair for a guy in belly button high pants to judge me by my clothing. Everything astonishes me these days. He can think whatever he wants. I just want my room keys.  
"My name is Sara Pezzini. I hope my 'boss' got me a room."  
His fingers searched a thick piece of paper he had on the table. His thick eyebrows cringed up when he found my name. I don't think he wanted to give me a room. Too bad.  
"Yes, Ms. Pezzini. Your room is on the fourth floor. Number 112. It's to your right when you get off the elevator, if you choose to take it," he smiled so bitterly at me. I could almost taste his hate. Jackass.  
"Well Sir, since the bill won't be on me even though I can spend an unbelievable amount of money here, I'll make sure to have you personally bring up all my room service needs. Maybe even get you fired for being so rude. Now excuse me," I grabbed my keys from the table, "I have a room to go to." I dumped the keys in the pocket of my leather jacket and picked up my suitcase.  
I didn't even wait to see the look on his face. I was in one of those moods in which to care is to be bothered and to be bothered is to care. Makes no sense I guess but it's true in it's own nonsense.  
I followed the man's instructions and went to the elevator like he so obviously wanted me to do. It's a little too early in the night for all these people to go to bed. Maybe two, maybe three in the morning. I can't keep up. The last time I decided to buy a watch, a vampire decided that I didn't need it and ripped it off my wrist. It hurt a little, but I survived. Of course I did. Otherwise, you'd be reading my journal not my story.  
My room was huge. For a hotel room, it had a kitchen, dining room, living room, and just about every other type of room you can think of. I'd never been this close to a room like this. Well besides on TV. But that's totally different, right?  
On the huge, dark cherry colored dining table halfway between the kitchen and the living room was a beautiful basket of fruit with a white envelope. I walked to the table and dropped my bag near a chair leg.  
I picked up the envelope and just ripped it open. No more surprises. I started reading.  
The news was just so wonderful I couldn't wait to tell someone. Yay! I'm going to meet the 'boss' tomorrow at 10 in the morning in the lobby of this hotel. Yet another Yay! Another thing to worry about, another freaking plan. Maybe, I'll find out why I'm in St. Louis now. Maybe, I'll actually get to do something legal. Doubt it. I've got two vampires wanting me to be theirs forever and my only sister missing. How much more legal could it get?


	3. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  


  
I took off my jacket and tossed it on the couch. The white couch would definitely look great after the leather touched it. Maybe Mr. Polite from downstairs would like to clean it himself? Maybe not.  
I reached for my cross that was supposed to be hanging on my neck but it wasn't there. Shit. I remember. The holy item check girl took it and I didn't get it back. Damn girl! I don't know if I have any extra. I had to pack in a rush. Can't think of everything. I've packed a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, two pair of Nike's, black socks (yes black, white is easy to spot) and of course my guns and knives. I've got my shotgun in my suitcase as well as my shoulder holster. My 'boss' must have connections everywhere cause he got me into the airplane with all of my weapons. Tomorrow, I'll wear my hip and shoulder holster with my MODEL 950 JETFIRE INOX .25 ACP. Small gun but then my other Beretta should have the bad guys bleeding brains and guts all over the floor. Nice vision, huh?  
After I quit messing with all my stuff in my suitcase, I finally settled on the idea of going to bed. I was first going to go into the bathroom and start running the water. I was just going to let the water soak all the bad pain and ache away. I wish it were that easy. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Right in front of me was a life size mirror that almost made me gasp. I looked horrible. My brown hair was curled so much it looked like one big ball of string that a cat had tossed around a room a few times. The right side of my face was bruised. Must have been when the bloodsucker wanted to make me his. My brown eyes didn't even try to shine under the mask of pain. My face had always been that weird shape of not quite being a circle but not a square. My sister's face was almost a circle. My skin has always been tanned. Not totally dark but not white. A natural tan. My lips were always full. My sister and I both got that trait from our mother. Julie looks most like her though. I've got the long, curly, brown hair from my daddy. Julie has the strawberry blonde hair and green eyes given graciously to her from our beautiful mother.  
Both Julie and I are short. I'm five-three and she's five-two. An inch shorter but just as tough. At least I hope. Julie has always depended on me, but now she has to depend on herself until I can find her. I just hope that that stupid vampire doesn't get any bright ideas.   
By five in the morning, I was finally ready for bed. Got my gun and holster and put it on the bedpost. My own little security blanket or at least it is to me. I quickly thought over the idea of calling room service for them to wake me up about thirty minutes before ten A.M. So, I did it and requested the man at the waiting table to call and wake me up. They told me no, but I'd make sure to tell my 'boss' all the crap the gentleman said. He's sure to like it. Maybe even give the guy a promotion. Oops. I meant demotion.  
I swiftly called my best friend. I don't think she'd mind me calling her in Texas at five in the morning.  
I told her everything I knew and she told me she'd be here as soon as she could. She would. She and my sister are the only people I could depend my life on.


	4. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
**

  
The call came at nine-thirty. The voice sounded like a giddy little teens, but then I was just feeling a tad bit unleveled and crappy. I was groggy and pissed. Starting the day with a bad mood. Just great.  
I searched my suitcase for something presentable since I was meeting the big top dude. Nothing too dressy. Me wear a dress. Ha. It's just as likely as seeing Ricky Martin not shake his bon-bon.  
My most spectacular suit was a black tank top with a silk black button up shirt that covers my hip and sport holster. I also had on my infamous black pants. Color coordinated. The day was looking up.  
I put my black Nikes on and just slicked my brown hair back into a ponytail. I didn't feel like fighting with it today. I put a little bit of make-up on. A little base, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick. Now, I'm off to meet the grand master pimp. I mean 'boss'.  
Down in the lobby the same man that was at the waiting table was back again. I had an urge to point my middle finger at him, but I thought better of it. Maturity, huh? I suppose the older I get, the smarter I get. Twenty-five is a good age for me. All except the present problems. Missing sister, vandalizing vampires, and war raging females. Too crazy for me.  
I stood near the opening of the restaurant inside the hotel. "Lasure" was all lit up in neon colors, flicking on and off. "Lasure." I wonder what it meant. Must be someone's last name. Who knew.  
I turned my head to the direction of the front door when a man with his own aura walked in through the double glass doors. He caused the entire crowd around me to disappear. He was about six-one with dirty blonde hair that was not too long, but not too short. He had on a blue-stripped dress shirt and light brown khaki pants with black shiny shoes. He must have had light green or blue eyes because I could see them from where I stood. Behind him was a man almost his size but an inch or too shorter. He had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with the same type of shiny black shoes the taller man had on. He was carrying a black suitcase in his left hand. He had to be the 'boss'.   
They didn't see me at all as they walked deeper into the lobby of the hotel. Saying they were the impatient type was an understatement. The shorter one, or the 'boss' kept tapping his foot and putting down and picking up his suitcase. The taller one just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking both very patient and very scrumptious. The shorter one got pissed after waiting about three minutes, so I decided to just go to the waiting table and meet the 'boss.' I ran over to the table to see if they were whom they were supposed to be.  
"Hello?"  
"Ms. Pezzini? Do you need help again?" The counter boy asked me. This time he was actually polite.  
"Nothing from you."  
The guy with the dirty blonde hair turned around and looked at me with a gorgeous smile that nearly knocked me off my feet. The brunette was the first to speak to me. "Ms. Pezzini, this here is Shawn," he quickly pointed to the dirty blonde headed man, then back to himself, "I am Maury Timmins."  
He reached out his hand and I took it. He had a firm hand shake. Shawn also gave me his hand and I also took it. He was warm and tender. I let go of his hand. Didn't need to think anything too bad or sexual. He looked down at me pleased. I had to smile.  
Maury walked a little past me before he turned around and said, "Ms. Pezzini, would you mind if we went into the restaurant and had a meal. I am starving. Over the meal, we could talk about our job for you and how much we are willing to pay."  
"Okay. Nothing like seeing a bunch of men be pigs."  
He showed me the way with his hands, "Of course. Come this way Ms. Pezzini. We have a table reserved."  
The table was the furthest back inside the place. The place was set in a modern style with black and white decor everywhere. Black and white isn't my style for a house or any place, but it's not my building, so who am I to bitch?  
I ordered a Coke and watched the guys gulf down their breakfast. I've never been a fan of breakfast. It always makes me sick. Lunch and dinner are more my types. Forget all those nutritionist that say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.  
Maury ordered a bottle of expensive wine and I refused so politely. I never drink or smoke. Haven't really had sex lately either. Why did I even think of sex? I suppose it's the idea I have two scrumptious guys staring at me. That may be it.  
Maury finished his last bite of toast and quickly got to business. "So, Ms. Pezzini..."   
"It's Sara. Call me Sara please."  
"Alright. Sara. I bet you are wondering why you are here in St. Louis."  
"Well yeah. You fly me out to Missouri and I'm supposed to just go along with it without any questions. Doesn't work that way."  
Shawn finally spoke up. To my surprise, he had a semi deep voice that I could almost drown in. "Sara, would you like a refill?"  
"Yeah."  
He summoned for a waiter and got my refill. How thoughtful. Sure wasn't.  
Maury suddenly cut in on my concentration while scolding Shawn, "Shawn, please let me and Ms. Pezzini have this conversation. It is very important."  
Shawn nodded and went off to the bar without any questions. Ain't that a bitch.  
Okay, back to business.  
"Maury, I want to know why I am here. I'm tired of playing a guessing game. I want to know if it's legal, and if I can do it in one night. I want to know how much it will pay and how much it will cost."  
"What do you mean by with how much it will cost? I'm going to pay you Ms. Pezzini"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If the zombie is an extremely old one, it'll take a death to raise it. I won't do a human sacrifice, just to let you know. Now tell me the entire story, Mr. Timmins."  
"Right to the point. I like that in a girl," if he was trying to flirt, it didn't ride well with me. Shawn done had my attention.  
"You are here because I need a family member raised from the dead."  
I picked up my Coke and took a sip. "I am not just an animator, Mr. Timmins. I resurrect people. Complete with a soul. Not just a zombie."  
"I understand that Sara. That's exactly why I wanted you here. I want my family member resurrected. I need him here not just as a zombie but as a living breathing human being."  
"Mind telling me why?"  
"Actually that's none of your business Ms. Pezzini."  
"It's Sara. If you want the damn thing raised in good measure Mr. Timmins," sarcastic as hell but he pissed me off," I'd suggest you tell me or I'll leave you and your zombie." Bitter is always good.  
"It's nothing illegal Ms. Pez.. I mean Sara. I promise you that."  
"Fine. Now, I need to know how old this family member is."  
"There's the problem Ms. Pezzini. The age is unknown."  
I stared at his face and knew he was lying. His face flinched when he said it. It was all bullshit. I knew it.  
"Mr. Timmins. I know you are bound to know the age. I need to know the age. If it's over a century, the death that I won't do is needed to raise it."  
"I know for sure it isn't over a century." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Dammit!  
"Alright. Now I need to know when you need this family member raised."  
His cell phone suddenly rang. He flicked it open and started chatting away. The angrier he got the more his forehead would reveal his little wrinkle lines. By the end of the conversation, I think it was a fellow employee telling him some bad news. But it's just my opinion.  
"Ms. Pezzini. I am so sorry, but I have to leave. Business calls. If you'd like, Shawn could fill you in on all the details of the case."  
"Yeah, who would have guessed. Instead of telling me the age and shit, you run off. Big man!"  
"Sorry Ms. Pezzini. Do forgive me."  
I said 'whatever' and he was off. Just like that. I was going to spend the day with Shawn. I thought that over and over in my head as I kept glancing at the man in question. My conclusion. Today is going to be a glorious day indeed. Unless he ends up being a total asshole and I'm stuck with a jerkoff with sexist feelings toward women. Shut up Sara. You think too much.  



	5. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**  


  
Shawn returned to the table smiling. His smile lit up his face putting him at a rip old age of twenty-one. Please God make him over twenty-five for my sake. The last time I liked a guy after the first glance was back in high school. Things change, people change, everything changes, except crushes I suppose. I had one for sure.  
Shawn stared at me from behind a folder his brother left. "Sara, this folder here contains anything and everything you would like to know about our family member."  
I wanted to ask how he was kin to the family member, but I dropped it. It wasn't my business.  
He handed me the folder and I just placed it in my lap. This way there's no way to lose any of it.  
I finally got the nerve to ask him the question I was dying to know, "How old are you?"  
"How old do I look?"  
"I asked you first," I said in a teasing childish way.  
He winked at me. "I'm twenty-six."  
For a second there, I was thanking God. What the hell was wrong with me?  
We sat there in complete silence for like four minutes. He finally decided that silence wasn't what we needed.  
"Have you ever been to St. Louis before?" His eyes twinkled as he stared at me. Damn, he's gorgeous.  
"No, this place is strange. From Texas to St. Louis. How am I supposed to reconcile?"  
His face lit up as if a big light bulb sat above his head. An idea is it not? "I could show you around if you like."  
So thoughtful. "Actually, Shawn, I'd rather stay here. Uh.. No," A faint memory came into my mind, "Do you know where The Downward Spiral is?"  
"Yeah, but how did you find out about that place?"  
"My mom told me way back then that that's the place my father and her met. My sister told me that when she made her little trip around the United States she wanted to visit there. She usually calls me when she gets to her point of destination for each state, but she never called me. Something's up."  
Throughout all that, he still paid attention to me. How sweet. Uh. Get over it Sara.  
"Yeah, I can bring you there. Maury took back your jeep so we'll have to take my car."  
Just great. I don't have a vehicle. Good way to ruin the day. And it was looking up. Shit.  
He politely showed me the way outside. Not daring to open the doors for me. It wasn't that he didn't have manners. He just didn't want to test my courtesy. Very smart man.  
His car was midnight blue with dark tint on the windows. A two door Viper. I've never been this close to a Viper. Damn. Keep this up and I might just see my worst nightmare come to life. The Nubian Princess. I never saw her, but I was already afraid. Really bad sign.  
The inside of his car was all leather. Black soft leather. Cool. His car only had a driver and passenger's seat. I sure hope he never had any extra people come with him. Like double dates, one night stands. Shut up Sara.  
He smoothly backed out of the parking lot. He glided his stick, I mean, yeah, stick, but not the stick I was meaning, into drive and was off. I paid complete attention to the surroundings but didn't take anything in. The place was pretty but it only made me miss Texas more. Well, not really Texas but the idea of home. I saw parents outside with their children and dogs. People having fun. Wholesome fun. Nothing I had in a long while.  
I turned my head to look at Shawn. He had on black sunglasses. It wasn't like the inside of this car was living in shadows already. I suppose different strokes for different folks. He sat slumped back in his seat. He was tall enough for it. I watched him breathe in slowly. He quickly took a glance at me and asked, "when did you find out you had your powers?"  
I sighed. I wasn't expecting that question. He looked sad as if he didn't mean to hurt me, but it wasn't that bad.  
"I was about ten years old. My granny lived next door with my aunt and uncle. Her little baby, which was a cat, died the week before. She cried her eyes out for an entire week until she noticed it was hanging around the house again."  
"Whoa. That's horrible."  
"I'm not finished."  
He smiled, "Continue then." He kept looking back and forth from the road to me wondering what I would say next. I almost wanted to tell him to watch the road but I liked him looking at me. Made me feel better.  
"She told me one day that she wanted to come to me and ask if I knew anything about it, but before she could get to my room she felt my power hit her like a wall of bricks."  
"Jesus, did you get the power from you grandmother?"  
"No, actually she was psychic. Funny huh? I wanted to ask her for a long time why she didn't predict that I was going to be this damn creepy but I never got the nerve."  
He laughed which made me smile.  
"I got my powers from both my mother and my father. My father was an animator. He called the dead. My mother was a witch. She worked with magic. She never taught me anything about it. She thought I deserved to be a little bit more normal then her. I, unlike both of them, raise the dead completely. Soul included."  
"That's why the cat went back to its usual self."  
"Bingo."  
"Well, I'm glad you took control of your power. It's not too nice to wake up and see a supposed dead person living again."  
I smiled. "Yeah, I got control of it. My granny was a good teacher."  
He looked at me for about two seconds then back to the road. "We are almost there. About two blocks and we reached your destination."  
"Okay."  
"You want me to come in and show you around." I wanted to say no, but it would be a good idea to have him around. Unless shit gets started, then bad. Ugh..  
"If I tell you no, would you come anyway?"  
"You know it, Sara. I don't like to leave women in bad situations." He gave me a smile that was full of sex and meaning. Like he wouldn't leave a woman when she hadn't had an orgasm, or a woman when she was pregnant with his child. Damn.  
He parked about three rows back. The place looked like an old building from the 1950s. Covered with brown plaster. It had a huge sign on the building that said "The Downward Spiral." It also had a picture of an artist's rendition of a tornado. The tornado was blue and gray. It kept moving round and round. A nice neon color. I thought they were only used at night. Oh well. Not my electricity bill.  
Shawn finally felt the need to be macho and he opened the door for me to go inside "The Downward Spiral." The place took me by complete surprise. It was absolutely breathtaking. Flowers and ferns were everywhere. The place was covered by flowers. Flowers on the walls, floor, and ceiling. I would have never called it downward spiral. More like an exotic garden, but I didn't own the place.  
Shawn placed his cute little butt by the bar. I followed just like a little teen completely star struck by him. The bartender was about five-ten with short curly brown hair. He had brown eyes and pouty lips. Did I mention that Shawn had pouty lips? Oops. Sorry.  
The bartender watched me walk up behind Shawn. "You two dating?"  
I looked at Shawn to find him looking at me. I shook my head slightly and said, "no."  
Shawn smiled shyly as if discouraged. Oh well.  
The bartender turned his face to Shawn then back to me. "You been here before?"  
"No."  
"Knew it, I didn't recognize you sweety. What brings you here?"  
"Old memories."  
"Okay." He didn't ask anymore. I suppose he didn't want to know or didn't want to test me. I wanted to ask him if he knew anything about a Nubian Princess but I didn't want to test that either. Oh well.  
"Do you know anything about a vampire that calls herself a Nubian Princess?"  
He glared at me while thinking about it. "Yeah, she owns the place."  
That made me gasp. The ultimate bitch owns the place. Shit.  
"Wanna tell me her name?"  
"Her name is Chandra. She's had this bar before I was born. Hence, why the outside looks old and the inside new," he smiled. He wasn't that bad looking for a man working as a bartender.  
"Thanks. I really appreciate this."  
"Now, Ms., what would you like to drink?"  
"Coke. No alcohol."  
"Alright and for the gentleman?"  
Shawn looked at him and gently said, "Pepsi."  
I patted Shawn's back and sat down next to him. I turned my stool around and searched the entire building. There was a small stage up front. The stage included a piano right center, a microphone in the center, and band instruments towards the back. The room was filled with tables. All circles with four chairs around them. The chairs and tables were white. Not completely white but off white.  
There were only two other people in the room. Two men. Both were in black business suits. One was a black man with a little bit of an Afro and the other was Mexican or something close. His hair was cut very short. He looked pissed off for some reason or another.   
"Ms., if you are looking for the vampire, she'll be up around six tonight. She gets up at six every night. No matter if it's daylight saving times or the other one. She doesn't sweat the sunlight that much even though she can't completely go out into it."  
"Go figure." Shawn looked at me and asked, "You want to come back later?"  
"Yeah. I don't see why we should stay here when it's only one-thirty."  
I left my Coke on the counter and got off my stool. "Okay. I'll pay the bill. Here's the keys to the car. You wanna drive it this time?"  
I smiled the widest smile. I didn't know I could smile like that. "Of course." I took the keys and quickly jogged out of the building to the Dodge Viper. Shawn came slowly behind me with a pleased look on his face. He knew he was getting to me and he wouldn't have it any other way.  



	6. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**  


  
I put the Viper in drive and rode that baby safely back to the hotel. When I parked the car, I couldn't help but feel as if I were losing something. Maybe it was Shawn, maybe it was the car. No, it had to be something else. Something much more powerful. My heart sank deep into my body. Something bad just happened.  
I stood next to the door of the Viper teary eyed. Shawn came up to me and hugged me. He knew something was wrong.  
"Sara, wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
He held my face steadily in his eyes. He actually cared. I didn't think God made men like him anymore.  
"I just had a feeling that made my heart sink low. I think something is wrong with my sister."  
A frown spread across his face. "You want to go for a walk and talk about it?"  
I shook my head. "No, I think I should just go up to my room. Thanks anyway."  
I started walking away from him and into the building when he called back for me.  
He had a card in his hand, "Sara, I want you to call this number if you need me. Promise me you'll call and not go completely alone on a macho trip."  
"I'll call, you just gotta promise me you'll ride like the wind to get here," I let my hand show him the whole picture of his car.  
He hugged me while he said, "I promise."  
He let go of me and watched me walk into the lobby. I felt his glare move off me when I went inside. I'd rather have had his eyes watching me instead of whose I saw. Killian's little servant. Not completely a human servant but someone who would love to be. She's a little taller then me by two inches and has short brown hair styled with gel. She had sparkles all over her face and her shoulders. She was wearing a pink tank top that was covered with flowers that was just adorable on her. She had great legs which she showed off as she walked near me. Her short white skirt did her justice. Her blue eyes glared so harshly. They almost burned through me.  
She came up directly in front of me as if blocking my next move. "So Sara, you wanna talk here with all these witnesses, or upstairs in your room?"  
"Lets go upstairs."  
She followed me through the lobby, in the elevator, and through the hall to my room. I opened the door and found the folder I left in the restaurant on the table. Shit.  
Daniella stared at me and noticed something different about me. "Sara, is it just me or do you look different?" I turned my back to her, which was a bad idea, but I had to do it to stop the blushing.  
"No why?"  
When I was sure enough to turn around, she stared at me once again. She gave up and just got down to business.  
"Whatever. Anyway, Killian wants to see you again. He told me last night to come and tell you to see him again tonight at nine. I didn't like the idea but I had to do it. You know how bad I want him."  
"Don't remind me. I'll come if he gives me more information about this Nubian Princess and if he gets me a ride." I walked over to the table and picked up the folder. I looked down at the folder and started flipping through the pages.   
"He has already planned both. You have a red Jeep Cherokee outside waiting for you. He spent a lot of damn money on you Sara. I wish he would do the same for me."  
I stared at her and wanted to hurt her so badly. "Shut your damn mouth Daniella," I carefully slammed the folder down on the table, "you know for sure that if I could have it my way, I'd make sure and give you to him. Two freaks are better then one," I smiled bitterly at her. I hope she liked it.  
She just ignored me. "You better be there Sara. He'll take it out on me if you are not."  
Shit. I couldn't have him hurting her over me. "I'll try to be there."  
"Good," she turned to go to the door, but stopped for a second, "who you been hanging around?"  
"This guy I met this morning." I thought about that and yelled, "Why the hell am I telling you that?"  
"I wouldn't see him again if I were you?"  
"Well, you aren't and it's none of your damn business what happens to me."  
"Fine." She pulled out a set of keys from a purse she was carrying and threw them at my feet, then was off.  
The good thing is I have a car, bad thing is I'm getting it from Killian. Shit. Everything has a price. Now I knew Killian's.  



	7. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**  


  
Since it was a few more hours til six, I wanted to just crash. About two hours into my sleep, my best friend Claudia decided it would be nice to wake me up. So, she stepped on my side of the bed and jumped as high as she could. I woke up yelling. Wondering what the hell was going on. She jumped to the floor and laughed her ass off at me. She was almost rolling on the floor.  
I swiped my hand out at air and complained, "yeah yeah yeah. It's not that damn funny."  
"Actually, if you could only see the expression on your face, you'd be laughing like I am now."  
"I don't, so tough shit."  
She briefly stared at me. Why was she staring? I'm the same girl she has always known. She and I have been friends for over ten years. Ever since high school, she changed me. We are either creating trouble together or doing it apart and making people believe neither one of us did it. We always stood by each other.  
Claudia had long, beautiful, spirally curly, blonde hair. It was all natural and all gorgeous. She had light brown eyes and a square face. She is also exactly my height, which is amazing. Another short person around me. She looks a lot like me except with the hair and eyes. When we were younger and my hair used to be blonde, our parents used to joke about us being twins. My mom used to say that she had twins, but she gave one of us away to Ms. Franchetti, which is Claudia's mom.  
"So, Ms. Bitchy, what you wanna do tonight?"  
"What time is it?"  
She looked at her watch then back at me. "It's six-twenty. Now what you wanna do?"  
"There's a place I wanna go to called The Downward Spiral."  
"That's the place your parents hooked up."  
"Yeah, but even better is the fact that the vampire that has my sister owns it."  
Her mouth made the expression of an o. She already knew everything that was going on with my sister.  
"Well, don't you think it's kinda early for a vamp to be out?"  
"Yeah, but not this one. She's up at six everyday. She's special I suppose."  
She smiled and tried to push me out of bed.  
"Girl, get dressed. I wanna go see this bloodsucker."  
"I'll try and hurry up." I got out of bed and went straight for the bathroom.  
I finally realized I didn't have that much clothes. "Claudia.." I stuck my head outside the bathroom door.  
"Yeah."  
"You got any extra clothes?"  
"Of course. What would you like?"  
"I wanna dress normal tonight Claudia. Nothing too extravagant. I don't have that much clothes anymore. I think blue jeans on a woman at that type of bar would stand out."  
"Alright. I'll look."  
"Oh yeah, a guy I met today will be driving us there. Well maybe not. I'll drive us there tonight."  
For some reason I didn't feel the same way about Shawn as I did this morning. Maybe it was something to think about to get my mind off Julie. I was never really fond of blonde headed guys anyway. Of course not. Brunette is my style.  
"Whatever. I got a black medium sized skirt," as if knowing what I was about to say, "it's not too short and it's not too long. It's perfect Sara. I also have your favorite thing to wear. A white tank top, since I know how much you love those, black boots that you can zip up for your little knives, a black buttoned up thick shirt to cover your guns, and the crosses you asked for last night."  
"Thanks girl."  
"You are so welcomed. Now, what's his name?"  
"His name is Shawn Timmins. He's twenty-six, 6'1, green eyed, dirty blonde hair. He's dark and handsome. He's just your type."  
"Great," I knew she was smiling, "Sara's gonna hook me up."  
"Claudia, do me a favor?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
She started laughing. She didn't take me seriously which was really good. That's why she's my best friend.  



	8. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
**

  
Claudia walked out of the room wearing a long black skirt with a slit up the left side. She had perfectly tanned legs, so she didn't have much to worry about. She had on an adorable crisscross white shirt that revealed a bit of her breasts, but she was wearing a bra. She also had on black, high heeled shoes. Not the old fashioned ones, but the new ones with leather straps crossing all over the feet.  
We were out of the hotel by seven. She always rushes me. To my surprise, Shawn was waiting out in the lobby. He came up to me and smiled. Of course. He looked at me then flashed a brilliant smile at Claudia. He liked what he saw with her. We said our greetings then we were off. There was a little bit of an argument about what vehicle we were going in, but I told Shawn I wasn't going anywhere with him if we didn't take my car. He agreed. It's nice to have someone give in so easily.  
Claudia decided to drive, which was alright with me. I just stared out the window looking at all the pretty houses once again. What a nice place to life.  
"Claud. Wanna move here one day?"  
She looked at me as if I'd made a joke.  
"What?"  
She took one hand off the steering wheel and placed one finger on her lips. "Sara, I'm just so stunned that you would even think of moving. You love Texas so much."  
"Yeah, but it seems the rest of my family is out here." I let my index finger softly touch the window.  
"You're right. You know that where ever you go, I go. I can't live without you, girl."  
"Yeah, I know," I began staring out into the wide open spaces again.  
My mind flashed back to a time when my life was actually good. It was at a birthday party for my sister. She was twelve years old that day. My mom was actually happy. That was a change. My granny was there trying to keep the cat I'd resurrected away from the presents. Before the day had ended, Julie had fell into the little two feet deep pool she had gotten. She was drenched, but so cute. Her hair was more reddish then. She was adorable.  
"Sara?"  
My eyes focused on the building in front of me.  
"What?"  
Claudia was already out of the car knocking on the window. "You want to come in?"  
I smiled and said, "of course."  
She opened the door for me and let me out. "Thanks."  
She guided my way into the building.  
When I stepped into The Downward Spiral, the place looked completely different then it did in the afternoon. It had a disco ball placed in the center of the ceiling. The tables were filled. The bar was filled. The place was filled with smoke, but you could still breathe freely. Don't ask me how.  
Claudia took my arm and jerked me to where Shawn was sitting. He was at the front of the stage, which was completely to my left. There with him was a tall brunette with curly hair down to his shoulders. He had a square jaw and a dimple right in the middle of his chin. He was moderately built. He was wearing an adorable green plaid shirt and brown khaki pants. He and Shawn stood at the same time as Claudia and I approached them.  
The brunette offered his hand and I shook it politely. "Hello, I'm Richard Zeeman."  
He smiled and geez.. He was gorgeous. "I'm Sara Pezzini," my hand motioned over to Claudia, "This is Claudia Franchetti."  
He shook her hand and then we sat down.  
Since the table was facing the stage, none of us could sit on the side that would block any other person's view. So Richard sat to my left, Claudia sat directly to my right, and Shawn to her right. I think she liked Shawn. Oh well. Crushes never last long anyway. We've learned not to fight over guys. Whoever gets him gets him. No need to bitch about it. Claud likes Shawn. I'm out of the running. Big deal. Hehe.  
Richard and I started talking. We found out more information about each other. Hmmm. Richard is a junior high science teacher. Goody for the mother of those children.  
"So Richard, how long have you lived in St. Louis?"   
"Basically all my life."  
"Well, that's good," I was about to ask another question, but the lights went out.  
My attention was drawn to the stage. A man in a black tuxedo sat next to the grand piano on stage. The piano was further back then it had been earlier. He started playing a sweet little jingle when a tall beautiful black woman walked on stage. She was wearing an elegant almost see through tan colored sequin dress that was radiant on her. Her silky black hair was pulled back away from her face. It shimmered underneath the spotlight. Her makeup was delicately applied. She had one muscular leg showing because of the slit in her dress. She looked about twenty-four, but from the power I was receiving from her, she was more like six hundred. A vampire, right? No doubt.  
"Welcome to my.." She paused for a second. "Humble abode." She smiled at the entire crowd. They were all in awe. I wasn't buying it. I looked over at Claudia and she felt the same way. We shrugged it off.  
Her voice was extremely intimate. Touching people in places only lovers have touched. Voices like that piss me off.  
"If you notice, my friends, the disco ball was an added pleasure tonight. For tonight, we will have a little bit of a different feel. I feel some power among us," her hand motioned near us, "in this general area."  
I frowned. I knew what she was getting at.  
She walked to the edge of the stage and pointed her finger at me.  
"Miss, will you please accompany me on stage?"  
I shook my head at her, but she didn't give up. She decided to come down and get me herself. I changed my mind and yelled, "I'm coming. Go back on stage."  
She smiled and nodded. The only word that flowed to my mind now was 'bitch'.  
Claudia ducked down and begged me to stay. I told her no. Richard smiled at me and wished me luck. Ah crap.  



	9. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**  


  
I stepped up closer to the stairs, but she stretched out her hand towards me and I grabbed it. I guess she wanted me on stage sooner.  
Her glare first came on strong, but it became stronger the longer she stared. I was getting extremely agitated.  
"What is your problem?"  
"Absolutely nothing," she placed her hands in front of her face and stretched them out until they returned to her sides.  
"Why do you want me up here?"  
"Dear, if you want to talk to me, you must say it loud enough that the audience can hear."  
I thought about it for a second and agreed. Shouldn't piss her off yet, right?  
My voice rose a little above normal. "Why the hell did you want me up here?"  
"Because you are special and I need you for the skit."  
"Couldn't you have used someone that would have volunteered?" I used more emphasis on the last word.  
She hissed at me and put her finger to her lips. Like that's really going to make me shut up.  
"I want to know what's going.." before I could finish the sentence, two large hands grabbed my hair and jerked me back. I fell crashing to the floor. I looked to the side to see both Richard and Shawn trying to get to the stage, but was blocked by huge, and when I say huge I mean large, men.   
Claudia ran to the front and reached out her hand to me, but before I could touch it, I felt that huge hand pulling tighter on my hair. I decided to stay still. Smartest thing to do.   
The female vampire stepped in front of me with her legs apart and her hands in fist on her hips. She seemed pissed. I didn't care. But then look who was on the ground and who was standing.  
Her voice came out breathy and angry.  
"Girl, I don't think you want to aggravate me more. You are here for special reasons. Leave it at that. Let me just say that the only way you'll be able to get up is if I think it is time for you to. So don't comment on it. Period." She turned around and walked a few steps away from me. The guy that was holding my hair let go. I looked around and quickly sat up. When I knew I could stand up without falling, I stood. I sure do wish I hadn't worn a skirt now.  
I thought about taking my gun out, but what would all these people in this small building think? I'll leave it alone. Just get my handy cross ready.  
The vampire turned around with a huge book in her arms. She walked carefully to me and slowly put the book on the floor. She then stood completely straight and glared at me.  
"So, my dear, I give you three questions to ask me right now."  
"Why the hell me, what's the book for, and who are you?"  
"Very good. You were chosen because you are special, the book is for my own pleasures, and my name is Chandra."  
I think my heart may have stopped for a few seconds. She's the Nubian princess. Shit. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to bash her head in. I didn't even know her and I hated her.  
"Your the bitch that has my sister."  
"So very right, Sara. I am," she picked up the book, "and I will have you too."  
I jerked back and quickly tried to get off stage. When I got close to the table with Shawn, Richard, and Claudia, Chandra jumped and smashed into me. We both landed on the table. The table smashed in the middle. The guys quickly got out of the way. Richard was trying to get Chandra off me, but he wasn't succeeding. Shawn was just standing there afraid of her. I didn't blame him.   
Chandra started hissing into the back of my head. "I will have you child. You will be my servant."  
I began to throw the back of my fists into her face, but it wasn't working. I was losing the battle until I felt an incredible power forcing her off me. She slowly stood up making sure she pinned me to the tabletop one last time before she got up.  
Her eyes stared angrily at Richard. Her voice was shrill and harsh. "Ulfric, do you honestly want to challenge me here?"  
I stood up and took my gun out. Screw the people around me.  
The crowd did the exact opposite of what I thought they'd do. They cheered. St. Louis is one fucked up city.  
"Chandra please, don't make me use this."  
"Fine! If you must insist on being so rude, you'll only be able to dream of knowing where your sister is."  
"Bitch!" I pointed the gun at her temple and was ready to shoot, but she smiled. "If you kill me now, where does that leave Julie?"  
I put my arm and gun down to my side and sighed. She had me against a wall and I was stuck. Shit. "You have to put the gun up if you want to know where Julie is, child."  
"I may be a little naive Chandra, but I'm not stupid."  
"Fine." She motioned for one of the guys in the back and said, "Phillipe, get the girl."  
The guy that must have pulled me by the hair was Phillipe, I think. I don't really give a rat's ass. I just wanted to see Julie.  
The man returned with Julie tied from ankle to neck in a leather straped ball. He dropped Julie on the floor and walked back offstage. Her mouth had an apple in it just like a pig. She was in a black leather strap suit that only covered one breast. She looked like a slut. I knew how much Julie hated it. I could feel it. I started yelling at Chandra. "Let her go you bitch."  
"No, my child. No, no, no."  
I tried to get on stage to see her, but Chandra kept blocking my way.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"Sara, you know what I want. It'll be an equal exchange. Your sister for you."  
I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. It was my sister. I would die for my sister. I would kill for my sister. "You have a deal." I could hear Claudia moan in the background.  
Chandra pulled me closer to her. She placed her hands on my neck and pushed my head to the side. Hell, she only wanted my neck. She started to sink her fangs in when I decided it wasn't happening. I found a full bottle of Bud Lite that was sitting on an empty table. I took it and bashed it against the side of her head.  
She shrieked and threw herself back. I quickly grabbed for my cross and put it above my clothing. She put her arms in front of her face and used them as shields. I motioned for Shawn and Richard and told them to watch her. I turned and went for the stage. There, Claudia was helping Julie get untied. I looked at Julie and felt an odd vibe from her. I pulled Claudia back and asked if she felt something different about Julie. Claudia's head cocked to the side and she nodded. I undid my cross and dangled it in front of Julie. A mumbled screamed came from her lips as the cross lit up to a shining florescent light. They made her a fucking vampire. That's what I felt outside of the hotel. I started shaking as I took my gun out. Claudia turned to me and screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" She stomped directly in front of me blocking my view.  
"You know damn well Julie didn't want to end up as a vampire."  
"You aren't suggesting killing her Sara, please don't be."  
"I have to, Claud. Julie would end up hating her life as a vampire. She hates them enough as it is. I have to kill her."  
"Sara, no," she started crying. Julie was her sister as much as she was mine.  
"Move and turn your head," Claudia did just what I told her. I began to count to three. One. Two. Three. The shot went off only seconds before I went crashing to the ground. I think Claudia grabbed my gun and finished the job. I really couldn't remember. I looked one last time at The Downward Spiral and saw Chandra's face above mine. She was pissed. I started slipping into unconsciousness. Black faded in and I fell in deep.  



	10. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**  


  
I sank into a puddle of darkness, drowned by the night. I began to flood into my own river, just floating away into my own dark. Muscles releasing, I began to breathe in slowly, just like I was sleeping. I heard the dripping of water. I turned my head and saw a small waterfall at my left. I turned back and suddenly lost my balance. The water became very choppy. My arms were thrashing in the air. Water was flowing in my mouth, my lungs. I was swallowing more water then air. My feet were kicking desperately, trying to keep me above the crest of the water. I slipped under deeper and deeper. My eyes began to ache, my lungs burned; they desperately needed air. I fought to reach the top, my arms and legs searching for something to grab onto. My lungs felt like they had collapsed, my eyes wanted to close.  
I struggled to keep my eyes open. I barely had any strength left. My heart was pounding so loudly that it thudded in my throat. Light began to pour into the water, enveloping me with a white salvation. A wide beam of light carried me to the surface and I started to breathe again. I took in large gulps of air, choking on it. I was choking and thanking God for letting me live.  
A voice came out of the sky. I tried to see who it was, tried to hear the words, but it was all mumbles. I looked back into the water and saw my lifeless body dangling there. I thought to myself, I'm not alive, this is my soul. I started fighting for life. I tried to change direction and head back to my body, but the light held me in place. It wouldn't let me move. It was like ten thousand hands grabbing on me at one time. I screamed. I screamed until my throat was sore. The closer I got to the light, the louder my scream became. The voice returned when I started shaking violently. I heard.  
"Sara, Sara wake up!"  
My eyes fluttered open wide. The light. The light was so bright. Turn it off. Please, turn it off.  
The nurse was standing above me with a sponge in her hand filled with water. She placed it on my head and squeezed. Water traced down my face. It went into my eyes, my nose, and my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled.  
I took one deep breath and just fell back to sleep.  
I woke up hours later to the voices of Shawn, Richard and Claudia arguing. I put my hand to my head and tried to find my voice. "Please quit yelling."  
Claudia quickly ran to me in this small hospital room and grabbed my hand.  
"How long have I been in here?"  
"About two days. How are you feeling?"  
"How do I look?"  
"Like shit," she smiled.  
"Well wanna guess how I feel?" She laughed at me.  
My chest was hurting. It was hard to breathe.  
"What happened to me?"  
"Chandra's man hit you, then Chandra added a few hits in. You've got a concussion, and you were unconscious. Nothing better, right?"  
"Is Julie dead?"  
Her face lost all it's smile and elegance. Tears started creeping in at the sides. "She's gone, Sara. She went quickly. I promise."  
My heart sank and the only thing I wanted to do was get out of here. I didn't want to cry because I needed to be strong. Macho or whatever. Claudia was here in tears. I needed to make her feel better.  
I grabbed Claud's hand tighter and smiled. "It's gonna be alright. We are going to get Chandra. That is an ultimate promise."  
Richard walked in back of Claudia and she moved out of the way. His face came close to mine, but not that close. He was smiling which made me smile. "You look better awake then sleeping. Well, sleeping in a coma."  
"Thanks," I shrugged and asked, "when can I get out of here?"  
"Not any time soon."  
"That's bullshit. Claud, I'm leaving today."  
I tried to force myself to sit up, but failed. Richard ended up catching me. I rested on his shoulder as he told me to stay in the hospital. Either it was the fact I had a cute guy holding me, or a concussion, I decided to stay one day longer. Might as well get healed before I get hurt again. Nice way to go out, huh?


	11. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**  


  
Throughout the evening different people stayed with me. First, it was Claudia, but then she had to leave. Then Richard. Which I didn't mind at all, but his girlfriend called him or something and he had to go also. Shawn was stuck with me.  
I woke up around eight in the morning the next day and felt incredible. There in the designated folding chair was Shawn. He didn't look too happy, but if I had to sleep in that I wouldn't either. I sat up and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.  
"Feeling better I see."  
"Yeah, I am."  
I stretched my arms out, but pulled my left arm back in. It hurt. Shit.  
"Forgot to tell you. That arm is sprang."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ah, thanks."  
I pushed the button for the nurse and thought of something I was wondering about.  
"So Shawn, you like Claudia?"  
I actually saw him blush. He shied away, but eventually softy said "yeah."  
"Ain't that cute?"  
He laughed. "Yeah it is."  
"Are you and Richard lycanthropes?"  
"Although we won't freely admit it, yes we are."  
"I felt it when we were at the bar. Richard's beast came on strong. It made Chandra back off and that was so what I needed."  
"We didn't get to save you though."  
"Don't bug, I'm alive." My eyes almost filled with tears. I'm alive but the one person I love more then life itself wasn't. I fought back my tears. I have to be strong. When it's time to cry, I will. Not now.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. When can I leave?"  
"The doctor said he'll dismiss you. Sounds like school, huh?"  
"Yeah. I want to leave today. I have a meeting with a certain vampire."  
"You've got to be kidding Sara. You can't battle her today."  
"I don't plan on battling her today."  
"Not anytime this week." He was starting to lose his patience with me.  
"Fuck that. I have a corpse to raise this week and a vampire to kill. Back off, Shawn."  
He threw his arms in the air and walked out the door. Smart man. I think he went to a pay phone. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me anymore. Oh well. I need someone to help me get out. He'll probably call Claudia. She'll force me to stay. Hell no.  
The nurse arrived about ten minutes later. All I wanted from her was to know when the doctor was coming. She didn't have an answer so I just got up and left. Fuck all that. I quickly searched the room for some clothes and put them on as fast as possible. I left and it probably would piss Shawn off, but he wasn't at his station so to speak. He went ate breakfast. Screw him. Claud's gonna be pissed.  
Down the hall, I mean, a long way down the hall, I called for a cab. It showed up directly in front of the emergency exit and I went. I told the driver to bring me back to the hotel. I looked a little weird since my clothes had a wee pit of blood on it. Oh well. I was paying him to bring me somewhere, not to give me a modeling contract.  
To my surprise when I got to the hotel, I saw that same Viper I drove parked in a reserved spot. I paid the cab and went to the car. Sitting inside was Maury. He looked at me and quickly rolled his window down.  
His big blue eyes were shocked and wide, but he still had a clear voice.  
"What are you doing here, Sara?"  
"Duh Maury. I stay here."  
"I know that. But you were in the hospital."  
"How did you know that?"  
He thought for a second then quickly came up with an answer. "Shawn told me. He has a thing for you, don't you know?"  
He was lying his ass off and I knew it. He sure does piss me off. "Whatever Maury. When do you want the corpse raised?"  
"Tonight, if you are strong enough."  
"I'll do it. I want you know that if this corpse is over a century, I won't be able to contain it. It'll go freelance and who knows what else."  
"I promise you Ms. Pezzini this corpse will be no trouble. Now if you don't mind, I have to go back to my office. Opportunity calls you know."  
I backed off the car and he drove away. I turned and went inside the building. I went to the desk clerk and asked for another key to my room. She gave it to me and I almost sprinted to my room. I had to walk when the hall started spinning around me. I had to brace myself against the wall. Then I was off again.  
My room was filled with almost everything imaginable. On the table was another flower set. This one was covered with blood. Not anything good. I walked over to the table and threw that bloody set on the floor. When it fell, something jumped out of the basket. It rolled underneath the table. I knelt to the floor and saw something I could have lived without. A chopped off finger with a piece of string that was holding a slice of paper was lying sideways on my rug. I nearly puked. I had to pick it up. Shit. I slowly reached my hand out to it and held it. It tore off the paper and put the finger back in the basket. I opened the little note. "Because you didn't show, my lady, Daniella lost a finger. Have a great day."  
Fuck! I will kill Killian now. He hurt her because of me. He must pay. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hands and jogged to the bedroom, which contains the suitcase that has all my guns and knives. Even a shotgun. I'll need it. I went back to the table and saw a note I missed before. It read. "Maury: Meet me tonight at nine at the Downward Spiral."  
Shit, not again!


	12. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**  


  
The day just seemed to float right by. Around seven, I got a call from Claudia. She was bitching at me, but she understood. I told her about Daniella and she dropped the subject. I explained that I had to raise a zombie, kill Killian, and demolish Chandra and her whole crew. Or at least Chandra. Not too much trouble, right?  
She told me to wait for someone. She said she couldn't have me going alone. I argued with her until I finally figured out I'd lose. Shit. Someone was coming with me.  
"I asked Richard to come with you Sara."  
"No!"  
"You can bitch and whine all you want Sara, but Richard is coming. You can either live with it or be bitter with it. Either way, he's coming."  
"Fine. He better stay out of my way."  
"He will."  
"Fine. Bye"  
"Bye."  
I hung up. I was pissed, but maybe it was good that he was coming. Oh sure it was. It was good that Julie died and that Daniella is missing a finger. Just great.  
I took a bath and changed into my normal clothing. A white tank top that covered my hip holster, a black, thick cotton jacket that hid my shoulder holster, my knives, and my cross, and black pants with an inner pants holster. I was packed tonight.  
Richard showed up in an old Mustang about twenty minutes later. I told him to get in my Jeep and he agreed. Nice to see that.  
He and I drove around and talked for about two hours until the sun was completely down.  
We talked about his girlfriend and his work. About the triumvirate he's involved in and why he hates it so. He also told me it was amazing that he told me about it. He usually doesn't tell people about his problems that easily. But to me, he looked like the ultimate boy scout.  
We arrived at The Downward Spiral at around 9:30. It was party time. I had my shotgun in my Jeep, my guns in their holsters, and the knives in the sheaths. I wasn't going down like a fool this time. No damn way.  
When we walked inside, the place was almost completely empty. No bartender, just Maury sitting at the bar. He motioned for me to go to him. I went, of course.  
"I pray you are feeling better, Sara."  
"Of course you would."  
He smiled, but I frowned. "I don't want to make this complicated. Just raise the corpse, get paid and then we all get to go home. You miss Texas, right?  
"You know it."  
"Well, after tonight, home sweet home you go."  
"Question."  
He stared at me for a few blank seconds, then he finally said, "ask away."  
"Why did we meet here?"  
"This is the only place besides the hotel you actually know of, right?"  
"Yeah, but why not the hotel?"  
"This place is less formal."  
"Bullshit." I put my elbow on the counter. "Why here?"  
"Ms. Pezzini, nothing gets by you."  
"You know it."  
He sighed and finally told the truth. "We are here because the relative I am wanting to raise is in direct correlation to Chandra."  
"That sounds so fucking horrible Maury."  
Richard, who was just sitting beside me silent finally spoke up, "please tell me she wasn't a slave."  
"I can't."  
I slammed my fist down and cursed. "This corpse is over a century, isn't it?"  
He didn't answer.  
I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me. "Isn't it?"  
"Yes." I let him go abruptly. He fell back and tried to fix his tie, but it wasn't working. I was so pissed.  
"I won't raise it. We are leaving Richard." Richard began getting off the bar stood.  
"No, you are not." Out of nowhere that bitch was back.  
"Chandra." Maury sounded just as surprised as I felt.  
"In the flesh," she spun around as if showing her dress off and then continued, "Sara, you are going to raise that corpse. That corpse can make me extremely wealthy. I will kill you if you don't raise it."  
"Well, if you kill me Chandra, maybe then you can raise the corpse."  
She threw her head back and laughed. "My child. No. You are the only necromancer that we know of that can raise the dead back to living. You are the key."  
"I'm not doing it."  
"You will, my child. You will."  
She stood completely in front of me. In her hand was the main reason why I should go, she had another limb of Daniella. Daniella's thumb. I heard Richard in the background, but I ignored him.  
"If you want to keep Daniella alive, my child, I suggest you come along."  
She had me beat. I followed her out the door. The bitch was going to win.


	13. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**  


  
The cemetery was like most cemeteries. Tombstones everywhere. A few dirt roads, but then it was dark. Maybe there was more. With the situation I was in right now, I didn't really care.  
To my surprise, once again, Killian was standing outside my door. He graciously opened it. I stepped out and punched him in the stomach. "You son of a bitch. I will kill you."  
"I bet." He smiled and walked off. He went stand next to Chandra. This was all a fucking ploy. A stupid fucking ploy. Both Richard and I leaned against the Jeep. I don't know about him, but I was feeling a little low. Something about the mood tonight. Maybe the moon.  
"My lady, how are you feeling?"  
"None of your fucking business."  
He looked hurt for a second, but sucked it up. "I was just asking because I want the corpse raised also. Greed is a powerful thing."  
"Yeah, and I can see three greedy bastards now."  
Richard laughed, but Maury hit him in the stomach with the butt of a rifle. My hands balled up into fists. Something bad was going to happen to Maury courtesy of me.  
Chandra stepped forward and pulled me away from the Jeep.  
"My child. No more waiting. The tombstone is right there. Raise the zombie now!"  
"Fine."  
I looked forward towards the grave, but remembered something quite important. "I need a human sacrifice. I need one now. Otherwise, you can forget about this corpse raising adventure."  
"Alright. Killian come here."  
His face fell into deep thought. He was going to die for his greed. I hope he liked it. Stupid son of a bitch.  
He started walking backwards away from Chandra. He didn't want to die. Chandra was suddenly close to him. Her hissing and shrieking was back again. I'd have bet a hundred dollars that she was in her true vampire form. She grabbed Killian by the neck and jerked him about two feet off the ground. His face was turning red. He was screaming for his dear life, but I knew she wasn't going to kill him yet. She had to kill him at the time of the needed sacrifice.  
I quickly took my place. While saying the necessary chants, I made the circle of magic I needed. I slit my wrist and the spell began. My chant grew louder and louder. The power sprung out for something. For something large. Larger then the blood from my wrist. I looked back at Chandra and motioned for her to come closer. She walked normally to me, even though she was carrying Killian by his throat. My voice was so very close to a scream by the time she squeezed his Adams apple and then ripped his throat out. His eyes went blank. She threw him right in front of me, letting the blood gush out at the needed location, as the power began to flow over all of us as a hot wind. Searching for a place to land. It felt like ten thousands hands beating at my skin at one time. It was almost overwhelming. I wanted to let the power take me under. I wanted to let it control me, but I had to take control of it. I focused the power on the tombstone right in front of me. Simione Barker. The power began to cool as soon as it found its mission. I felt the circle die down and Chandra move in closer to me. She started getting impatient with me, but the look I gave her was enough.  
The power didn't quite go away. It just floated stiffly in one spot over the grave. It was extremely thick. So thick that if you walked through it, you'd have to swipe it away. I didn't plan on walking anywhere near it.  
Chandra looked as though she was discouraged. I was beginning to wonder what else besides greed was making her feel that way.  
I turned and looked at her. "Chandra, why are you here?"  
"This corpse was my master. I was a slave back then." She fell into a deep trance as if thinking of it was too much of a hassle. "I wanted to be able to face him again. Maybe even kill him this time."  
We were both shocked when two large hands came out of the ground. His hands braced himself while he rose out of the dirt. Chandra was ecstatic. She was almost jumping. Maury came behind me and pushed me out of the way. He almost knocked me to the ground. Richard walked close to me and stood beside me. He whispered in my ear, "That was amazing." I didn't know what to say. Death wasn't my specialty. The dead was.


	14. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**  


  
Before Chandra became too involved with the newly raised, I gave her some advice.  
"Give him a few minutes, Chandra. He will need to regain all his memories. It's been a long while."  
She nodded then gave all her attention to Simione. Simione looked like a normal grandpa. He had on an old blue suit that was mildewed and full of holes. He wore thick coke bottle glasses and had a beard. His hair was slick back even though there wasn't much left to it. It was mostly white and gray and half of it was missing. His face was full of wrinkles and wisdom. A fucking slave owner. I despise people like him.  
His voice was thick and rich. Full of that southern charm.  
"Chandra, why are you out?"  
Her face lost its enthusiasm all at once. The memory of her past came back to her in one dramatic, horrible moment. She was about to slap him in the face until Maury stepped in.  
"Simione, I am a relative of yours. I know you don't know me, but we have something in common. I need to know where the treasure you stored up for so many years is located."  
"I didn't even tell my wife that, why would I tell you?"  
"Because if you don't, Chandra here will kill you."  
"That black bitch is afraid of me. I am her master."  
Chandra reared back and went for his throat. Just like Killian, she picked Simione up about two feet high into the air. "If you change your mind about the treasure, Chandra will put you down."  
His shocked brown eyes flared from both Chandra to Maury. He finally gave a small nod. Chandra dropped him just like Maury said.  
"I will only talk to him," he pointed his finger to Maury. "Chandra, let us men talk." He shooed Chandra off. It didn't work that well, but Maury asked her to go. She has super hearing anyway.  
Richard and I ended up walking back to the Jeep getting ready to leave. If Chandra was going to kill Simione, I didn't want to be around to see it.  
I opened the door and sat into the driver's seat. I silently watched Richard get into the passenger's seat. I quickly buckled up and put the key in the ignition. Before I could start it, the bloody body of Simione landed on the windshield of the Jeep. The glass caved in until Richard and I thought it would crack. We rushed out of the doors and ran to the back of the Jeep. I watched Chandra back hand-slapping Maury in the mouth. He flew into the air and hit his head on a tombstone. He didn't go unconscious, which was not as good as it should have been. Chandra started stomping up to him. I began to feel a little bad for Maury, so I went into the back of the Jeep and got my shotgun out. I made sure it was loaded with ammunition. Before I could get to Chandra, she had Maury in her hands. His throat was lying on the ground. My breath went unsteady.  
She threw him weightlessly on the ground and came after me.  
I started walking backwards and began to beg Richard to back off since I could feel him. He was so very close. I wanted him far away. Chandra came closer and closer to me. So close, I could actually see her breathing.  
She had a smile on her face that would have made anyone cringe.  
"All my life I've waited for a moment like this. To have someone as powerful as you are to be my servant. This makes losing Julie worth it."  
Tears finally flooded my eyes. The sawed off shotgun nearly threw me to the ground as it blew a big hole in her. She kept coming. I kept blasting in her like she was some animal. I shot at her until she was only little stubble pieces that fell apart the more she came forward.  
My tears worsened. My legs gave out. I dropped the shotgun and fell to the ground. I covered my face with my hands. I started rocking. I was trembling. My heart was sinking so low I wanted to die. Richard came up from behind and hugged me. I held onto him like he was the only thing in this world I had left.


	15. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

  
He held me under the moonlight until the tears ran out. He eventually helped me stand up. I hugged him tight all the way to the Jeep. I looked into his brown eyes while he wiped the last tear from my face. At that moment, I felt a bit of relief. I just made myself a friend I can depend on when the bad becomes worse.  
Richard drove me to his house. I couldn't go back to the hotel. No one would pay the bill. I had to leave all the stuff I had there. I didn't mind. I took my guns out to the cemetery with me anyway.  
Claudia was waiting for me at Richard's house. How does she always know where I am going to be? That completely freaks me out. Maybe it was the stop we made on the way to his house. Maybe that was when he called Shawn. And about Shawn. I've been wondering about something.  
Richard's front yard was neat and trim just as I thought it would be. On the ground right in front of Claudia, who was standing on some steps, was Shawn. Just like magic.  
I turned around to Richard and said the first thing that came to my mind. "How did you end up coming with me?"  
He thought for a second then replied, "Once upon a lifetime, Shawn substituted for my class when I couldn't make it. He was busy that day, but he postponed all his appointments and did it anyway. He did, however, make sure that I would owe him a favor," he smiled, "therefore, I accompanied you in your time of triumph and pain."  
"Well thanks. Always nice to know someone is out there watching over me."  
He laughed and walked me into his house. Although I felt a little lost and confused, I knew I'd be all right. I have Claudia, Shawn, and a new found friend in Richard. Things were bad, but they could get better. Right? Maybe the cops won't even get on to me about the death of Chandra.  
That night I stayed at Richard's house in his spare room. I knelt by the side of the bed and prayed. I prayed like I never did before. I prayed that my sister would be alright, that my soul would be saved, and that everything would turn out alright. I believe there is a God out there and that he makes things alright.


End file.
